Secret Serenade
by ZomBi3buTt3rFly
Summary: He always loved her from affar. Her phantom. In secret never able to to tell her in person. He's more afraid she would act differently if she knew all his little secrets but clare has a secret of her own that just might make them or break them completely..Ch10 soon
1. SINK OR SWIM

**Secret Serenade**

A/N: something thats been playing in my head past couple days. Hope you like. Also wonder out there how many guys really read stories like this. R&R. Well here we go, hope you enjoy.

Warning: intended for mature audiences!

Disclaimer: (looks round, small tear sheds) nope still don't own Degrassi and the great Elijah.

Sink or Swim

_What if the devil was a lie?  
What if God did not exist?  
So, with all due respect  
Tell me, what is death?  
If life is just a bitch_

_Phantom112: Did you get my gift today?_

_BlueEyes: Yes! Thank you so much for the rose. Am i allowed to open my present now?_

_Phantom112: Happy birthday, Clare. I hope you like it. _

_BlueEyes: how is it fair? You know my name but I have no idea who you are.._

_Phantom112: The whole part of SECERET admirer. to admire your beauty from afar. alas i'm far to shy to reveal who i am. I am something far not worthy of you. open your gift, I want to see your reaction. _

_BlueEyes: Ok..._

Eli pocketed his cell and looked back at what was capturing his full attention. The bluest eyes he had ever laid eyes on. Since day one she had captured his undivided attention and yet he never said two words to her. A Christian girl, one dubbed the name Saint Clare, who always dressed conservative. On her ring finger always bore a _True love waits, _purity ring. Joyous full of life. She was leaning against her locker. The rose that was taped to it was now in her hands. Clare's cheeks went red as she smiled and smelled it. He always loved that look on her face. Her smile make his knees weak. He had spent weeks thinking of the perfect gift for the perfect girl.

Eli saw her place the rose in her locker, pulling out the small blue box and note. Clare looked up and scanned the hallway. Trying to see who was paying attention to her. Like usual no boys were looking at her. Then something caught her eye and caused her to freeze. Leaning up against a neighboring wall was tall, dark and handsome. Scratch that tall, dark and smothering hot Eli. He was on his phone and head phones jamming to his music. Dressed and black skinny jeans, a studded belt that draped over his hips crookedly. Blood on the Dance Floor black t-shirt. His black hair fell over his eyes. empathizing his emerald eyes, gauged ears and sexy snake bites.

He was the only guy doubted giving up her purity ring to. he made her question her promise she made to God years ago. Although he didn't know she existed. She sighed opening the note attached to the box.

_For Blue Eyes, _

_proof you have my heart completely._

_With Love,_

_Secret Admirer._

Clare felt her cheeks go red again. A smiled crept across her lips, taking the bow off the box. He eyes widened that the logo said Jarred Jewelers. It was a very famous Jewelry store in the Americas. Gasping for air, lifting the lid. A white gold chain held two small pendents; A heart with a key shaped hole and a key. They were incrusted with real half carat diamonds. Their was no way she could accept this. A necklace that cost thousands from a secret admirer.

_Phantom112: put it on. _

_BlueEyes: their is no way i can accept this. are these real diamonds?_

_Phantom112: if i tel u their fake? then would u put it on?_

_BlueEyes: ..._

_Phatom112: ooookkk... their fake._

_BlueEyes: lier. how much did this cost?_

_Phantom: over 3 grand American._

Clare bout dropped the necklace at the last i.m. _Three thousand American?_, Clare thought, _you could buy a car with that money. _Her phone snapped her back into reality. Vibrating to a new i.m.

_Phantom112: Worth every penny to see that look on your beautiful face._

_Phantom112 please wear it. _

Clare shook her head and put the small fortune around her neck. she kept looking down at it and smiling.

_Phantom112: Don't worry my job pays more then enough for it. i gotta go back to work. wish i could look at u all day but gotta go make the money to buy u more beautiful things. have a good day my blue eyes.. _

_*Phantom112 has logged off..._

Clare closed her locker grabbed her purse wandering down the halls. Humming her latest favorite song. Bewitched. Eli grinned to himself. _Sweetheart, if you only knew. That song, was what paid for that beautiful necklace. _Pulling up his texts to Adam.

Eli: k. time to get back to work.

Adam: dude she make u fall n hit ur head? since when did lead for Secret Serenade become work?

**A/n: Sorry it is so short. but two am my time, just needed to get this out before i sleep. Hope you like it. I think its kind of off cus im so tired. if i dnt get a bit of reviews i dnt think ill keep it going. gnite avid imaginations and readers.**

**XOXO**

**Zombi3 Butt3rfly**


	2. MY PAPER HEART

Secret Serenade

**A/N: OMG thank you to my two lovely reviewers. I kind of expected a bit more but shout out to all my favorites and followers. thank technology for a fast new chapter. i have been writing on a note pad on my phone all day. Sorry i did not clarify before chapter titles and beginning lyrics are two different songs. bewitched by blood on the dance floor and sink or swim by falling in reverse. hope u enjoy. reviews would be bloody fantastic! **

_**My Paper Heart **_

_I never meant to be the one  
Who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sewn  
Because of who you are  
I will take this burden on  
And become the holy one  
But remember I am human  
And I'm bound to sing this song  
So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed  
I am here_

_A savior _

_will be there  
_

Clare toyed with her new necklace from her Phantom. It had to be the best gift anyone had given her, ever. She could not believe that someone who she never met in person would spend so much on a gift. Smiling to herself one last time before hiding it well under her shirt. For the past six months this was the one part of the day she dreaded most. Going through her own front door.

Her parents profanity filled screams could be heard from the porch. Everyday; the same routine. They fought and screamed at each other until she walked in the door. Immediately silence filled the house. Helen and Randall pretended like nothing had just happened. That they were perfectly happy with each other. Like Clare was absolutely clueless to what was happening between them. It was better that way. To pretend. They were no longer considered to be her mom and dad. They had long gone, along with Clare's devoted faith. She questioned and blamed God. Her parents were devoted Christians. Her mom and dad did not believe in infedelity and divorce. Yet both was happening with the two humans downstairs. True love waits. What was once a promise to God to wait until marriage now symbolized what was in-scripted to wait for her one and only true love.

Everything was going so wrong in Clare's life. Falling apart. She should feel miserable and completely alone. Yet she wasn't. For six long months Phantom really listened to all her problems. He knew everything that was happening. Never once judged her or complained about listening to her problems. Just always listening and offering a virtual shoulder to cry on. To think of it none of this would be going on if she hadn't found his notebook on the very first day of school. The same notebook she was holding hostage until the day he let her meet him. She remembered to six months ago. When everything had began. They day he came into her life.

"Attention passengers. The captain has put on the fasten your seat belt light. We will be taking off within the next five minutes"

The flight attendant was a very pretty blonde. She was trying everything to get Eli's attention. He played oblivious. A private plane for two high school boys. It really did scream rich. Also since it was the famous producer Tommy Q 's personal plane. Yep she had no idea who he was but she knew he was famous for the music business. It didn't help that the other passenger, his coworker and best friend, Adam was freaking out by being in such luxurious plane. Eli just sat there toying with his phone as it was nothing new to him. She served the boys their drinks in the sexist way she thought to be possible.  
Making sure to show off her cleavage to Eli.

"If there's anything i else i can do for you" she purred. "just push that button. And I mean anything."

Adam saw his best friend tense up. Their was only a handful of women his friend were relaxed to be around. Since the horrible accident with his ex girlfriend Julia throwing her self into traffic after he ended it. Eli had been severely uncomfortable around women afterwards. actually he barely ever spoke to women besides his mother. Clare was his only exception. From day one he was memorized by the awkward girl in a catholic school girl outfit and bible strapped to her chest.

"Yo." Adam snapped at her. "Clearly my man's not interested in a groupie. He's got a girl."

She gave a annoyed huff and went back to her designated station. Adam saw Eli smile and thank him. It was only half true. Eli was smitten over a girl alright. One who didn't know he was even talking to her let alone the emo hearse boy had spent like three grand on her birthday gift. Adam had teased him from day one about admiring from afar. Yeah she wasn't much to look at back then but after the last summer. Even he was flabbergasted about how much she changed and how smoking hot she had become.

"Dude." Adam said. "Did you tell her yet?"

"Not yet." Eli murmured.

"Lead singer for Secret Serenade. Completely has more money then he knows what to do with it. Performs for thousands of fans. But cannot talk to this one girl."

"We perform behind a video screen"

"You and I both know she is not just a girl." Eli snapped. Bad talk about his Clare always upsetted him. "Shes way much more then that."

Eli slumped back into the seat. Groaned at his lost chance to tell her who he was and just how he felt about her. Clare was always opened and honest about everything to him. Yet here he was sneaking away on a plane because he didn't want her finding out he was really Phantom and Eli was her secret admirer. Would she be okay with it or push him away from all the secrets he had been keeping from her. Pulling out his phone to look at the picture he secretly took of Clare. She had always been in credibly beautiful to him. Remembering back to how it all had started.

_Sixths months ago..._

The sun was peaking through the light grey clouds. The scent of a ending rain filled Eli's nose as he parked Morty in the parking lot of Degrassi. It was the end of a small storm that had lasted for three days and three nights. Eli grabbed his backpack from the back and sighed. Another year at Degrassi high was just beginning. 

_ Still was a bit jet-lagged. He and Adam had taken the very late red eye last night to make to school on time. Secret Serenade had their first tour over the summer. Two years ago he was scouted off a by Tommy Q. He had picked him to be their new lead singer/guitarist. Even paid for his best friend, Adam, to be do their video projectors. Little bit over nineteen thousand American dollars left in his account and that was after giving ten to his parents for anything they needed. no one knew he was secret serenade's "The Phantom"; apart from a very short list of people. Thats the way Eli had wanted it to be.  
Adam was his only friend before fame and afterwards still his only friend. He wanted true friends not groupies. Looking up at the entrance for Adam there she was. _

_Clare Diana Edwards._

_Summer really had done her very well. For Eli's breath was taken right out of his lungs at the very sight of the blue eyed angel that captured his heart since his very first day he saw at Degrassi two years was so much change Clare had gone through over the summer. Yes so much change and in a very good way for his once pretty angel was now a stunning beautiful goddess. Not drastically changing who she was just enhancing it and showing it off. indeed showing it off very well. his mouth was dry and he could feel his palms sweating._

_A lot had changed since the day her sister Darcy had left for Kenya. What was once a strange sister relationship had gotten such a stronger bond with the distances. They email-ed as much as they could. Her sister always listening to her problems and giving Clare teenage advice.  
Fashion policed her whole wardrobe. Making her donate everything down to the last sock to the church charity. A woman with god did not mean she had to dress like a prude. She gladly had given Clare her clothes that were left now that she finally hit puberty and filled them out even better then dace did. They had even skyped once a week just to put outfits together. Not wanting her legacy reputation to be altered by the catholic school girl look. Also Clare wanted so badly to catch the attention of a certain emerald eyed emo. _

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

___Even thinking his name brought a rosy color to her face. There he was in the parking lot. She could of sworn he was looking straight at her. That made her blush. she looked down at the outfit her and darce decided on.  
Black leggings under a long short sleeved blood red sweater that went below her bottom and a v neck that dipped very low and a light pink tank-top under neath. Summer had changed her body alot. She had what men called a amazing hourglass shape. her waist stayed slimmed while her top and bottom had grew in size. Apple bottom with a 36 c cup. She had gotten contacts and her hair grew down to her breasts. With the simple tips from magazines her hair was a smooth light wave instead of the curly frizz before. Light make up and a slight tan.  
Not caring what any other man thought about her. It had always been only for Eli.  
Clare always found herself twisting her purity ring when she thought of him and now he was looking right at her. starting to wave over to him a boy had bumped into her. Adam torres. Her heart about crushed completely at the realization. He was looking for Adam not her.__  
_

"_Err sorry." Adam past her and about falling down the stair from staring at Clare.__  
_

_The bell for lunch period had rang. Signaling to the children they were free to go to lunch. Eli rushed frantically into Adam's English class. He was a ghostly white. Whiter then usual and very scared. Eli never got scared. He was looking under all the desks._

_"Adam have you seen my notebook?" Eli asked frantically._

_"No?Whats it look like?" Adam puzzled._

_"Brand new black with my thoughts of Clare. I have to find it fast. She cant find out."_

_"Is your name on it?"  
"Course not i'm not an idiot." Eli started then his face went white. "It has my stage name and i.m. screen name on it."_

His phone buzzed.  
  
New i.m. from BlueEyes to Phantom112.

BlueEyes:_ who is this? Why are you writing about me?_


	3. BROKEN

Secret Serenade

A/N: So not alot of reviews. honestly i don't know whats wrong with it. my writing had always interested people in the past. is the plot bad? should i even continue? this chapter might be shorter then i expected but its for my constant reviewers and for my birthday 3-26 rest of it is going to suck so preferred if i made some one else have a better day then me. As always hope you enjoy. R & R. NJCD: thank you for your reviews. i still am shocked a guy reads stories like this. :)  
thatgurlangela: your comments put a hug smile on my face.. well hope u love it some more!  
A/N: Going to try something different this chapter. hope goes well.

**ATTENTION! I DONT KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY WORD PROCESSOR... TOOK ME HOUR TO EVEN GET THIS TO LOAD MORE THEN 81 WORDS..I APPOLOGIZE IF ITS WAY TO CONFUSING... IMA TRY TO FIX IT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE... IN BETWEEN ARE SONG LYRICS OF THE SONG- FIX YOU ORIGIONALLY BY COLD PLAY COVERED BY SECONDHAND SERENADE. BARE WITH ME... FOR THOSE WHO I DONT LOSE TO THIS HORRIBLE ERROR I LOVE YOU GUYS...**

Broken

six months ago.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Eli was shaking by how nervous he was. The first i.m. from Clare was sent at the end of school he waited until he was home secluded in his room to sign back on.

Phantom112 is online.

BlueEyes: So? Are you going to tell me just who you are?

Phantom112: You have no idea?

BlueEyes: Are you mental? It's why i am asking.

Eli let out the breath he had apparently been holding. She knew nothing of who it was or that it was The Phantom's journal. He calmed his nerves for a minute before looking up next to his computer. A small black and white sketch of Clare was pinned to the wall. Then he began typing as just Phantom112. Her very own secret admirer,

Phantom112: I am nothing but a mere admirer of you. Some one who was dazed by your beauty since our very first day at Degrassi. You were sitting on the steps awaiting your Indian friend,

Phantom112: The sun was shining on your hair, Your bright blue eyes were reading a book and a red bow was in your very curly hair. I remember the wind was blowing that day and it flew right out of your hair. I believed for the longest time to be destiny that the wind had carried it right in my direction. I still have it. keeping it was a memento as the day i truly met a Angel.

After minutes of silence.

Phantom112: oh my i sound like a stalker. I'm so sorry Clare. I seriously need help. I will leave you alone.

Eli sighed the one time he finally had gotten the courage to talk to her and he comes off as a stalker. He was such an idiot now she will never ever talk to him. Mentally kicking himself he slowly dragged the courser over to the sign out button. "Good bye Clare." he said.

BlueEyes is typing,

BlueEyes: OMG!

BlueEyes: I'm sooo sorry.

BlueEyes: worst time ever to leave the computer. My mom called me away. Please don't have left. Your prolly upset.

Phantom112:Not at all i thought i scared you away.

BlueEyes: never.

BlueEyes: btw it was not creepy. had to be the most sweetest thing some one has ever done.

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

5 months ago.

3;44 AM

Clare couldn't sleep. Once again her parents were at each other throats. She could hear them from their bedroom. Apparently a woman had called her mom today about the relations she was having with her husband. Dad denying it completely. She signed on to who was turning out to be her closest shoulder to lean on.

Phantom112 is online.

Phantom112: Baby blue? Why are you awake at this hour?

BlueEyes: My parents are fighting. I think their getting a divorce. My family is falling apart.

Phantom112: How do you know?

BlueEyes: Half my neighborhood can hear my mom scream about another woman.

Phantom112; you know im always here for you. Well in a way.

BlueEyes: And you have no idea how much i appreciate this. what ever it is we have. I can't even know my best friends name.

Phantom112: awe im touched. i'm really your best friend? me? i, ...

Phantom112: nice try baby blue... you came so close.

BlueEyes: damn. i thought for sure i had tricked you but good this time. Why not?

Phantom112: Did you just swear?

BlueEyes: ... maybe...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

4 months ago.

Clare had tears rolling down her face. Secret Serenade's new song fit her problems to a perfect T. Fix you. (a/n: lyrics in this chapter! by coldplay cover by secondhand serenade. better version)

Phantom112: have you heard secret serenades new song?

BlueEyes: listening to it now. it really does speak to me.

I hope it does Clare, Eli thought, i wrote it for you. He was back stage awaiting for the concert later on tonight. He always held up there until it was absolutely the last minute to talk to her before going on. She didn't know it but she was his chi. Eli's relaxation before going in front well not directly in front of thousand screaming fans.

BlueEyes: i been trying so hard to make them remember how much they used to be so happy and loved each other. by the end of the night they take my hard work and turn into an argument.

Phantom112: im so sorry. i wish so much to be like that song. i wish i could fix all your problems and take them away.

Phantom112: i think of you every time i sing that song. I think also that the song was created for you.

BlueEyes: your so sweet always know what to say to me to make me feel better.

BlueEyes: a guy like you.. can say such sweet thing but it is afraid to reveal your self. why?

Phantom112: maybe you are the only one in the world that intimidates me and makes me nervous. What makes you think i'm a guy?

BlueEyes: OMG!

BlueEyes: im so sorry. i just thought... i didn't mean...

Phantom112: Blue! calm down i'm just joshing ya.. yeah i am in fact DEFENITLY a guy.

Phantom112: well last time i checked.

BlueEyes: your such a jerk at times...

BlueEyes: {crossing arms and pouting}

Phantom112: awe baby blue i know just how adorable that look is on you. I've seen it before.

Phantom112: ok... ok... ok.. here will this make you feel any better. i will reveal one thing about me.

BlueEyes: yes!

Phantom112: well better be very happy this is very hard for me to say...

BlueEyes: hummm...

Phantom112: Clare Edwards. i have had the biggest crush on you since day one. i really like you. yet you never noticed i had existed.

BlueEyes is typing...

BlueEyes is typing...

BlueEyes is typing...

BlueEyes:With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised.

Eli about fell out of his chair. They were lyrics. His lyrics of his very first song he had written about Clare. About the first day he met her. its like she knew which songs were written for and about her. That was the day. The day he had truly fallen in love with Clare Edwards.

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

2 months ago.

Phantom112: Hey baby blue. Missed me?

BlueEyes: Missed you? missed you? where have you been?

BlueEyes: its been two weeks!

BlueEyes: two weeks and nothing.

BlueEyes: nothing.

BlueEyes: nada.

BlueEyes: i thought you die or something i was really worried about you...

BlueEyes: Well? Are you going to explain your self?

Phantom112: Are you going to let me speak?

BlueEyes: ... i waiting...

Phantom112: Terrible accident occurred. one you may find really hard to believe,,,

Phantom112: here i was two weeks ago typing you this very nice message and searching for a gift for your up coming birthday in a few months... yes i hadn't forgotten. When my best mate tips over a power cord and four smoothies came flying at me and my computer.

Phantom112; literally soaking me, my phone and my computer in a very cold and sticky mixture of yellow and red.

Phantom112: you know i would never ever leave you hanging like that. i had to save up the money to replace it to talk to you. i counted the days and hours since i talked to you last.

phantom112: forgive me?

BlueEyes: Prove it.

Phantom112: 14 days 11 hours and 48 minutes since i had gotten to talk to you last.

BlueEyes: AWWWWWWEEEE...

BlueEyes: all is forgiven.

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I

present

BlueEyes: i cannot thank you again for the gift. but i feel like i should return it. it feels wrong.

Phantom112: Nope. not possible non refundable. even if so i refuse to accept it back.

Phantom112: besides i seen the look on your face today. you loved it and it looked amazing on you.

BlueEyes: you... you were watching me?

Phantom112: i really tried so hard to face you today. but after seeing you in that outfit. you made me even more nervous.

BlueEyes: why?

Phantom112: you looked so beautiful today. literally took the breath right out of my lungs.

BlueEyes: seriously?

Phantom yes. absolutely.

BlueEyes: I feel really bad .

Phantom112: Why so baby blue?

BlueEyes: i have been keeping a secret from you and after this gift. i feel so wrong i didnt tell you before.

Phantom112: what ever it is i can handle it.. i told you i would abandon you.

BlueEyes: i...

BlueEyes: i really like someone that goes to our school. he doesn't know im even alive. but i've

liked him for years.

Eli's heart sank.

Phantom112: oh... okay... who is the very luck man that has caught your attention?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

BlueEyes: Elijah Goldsworthy.

A/n: Cliffy! hey i said you were getting a present for my birthday... in return i hope im leaving you on the edge of your seats and sparks many reviews.. this wont be updated for a little while due to i want reviews if i should continue and my favorite author released a book out today... that will b definitely holding my attention. thank you u have been wonderful!

XOXO

Zombie Butterfly


	4. shake it out

_Secret Serenade_

**A/n: So i did not get as much as reviews as i thought i would. Is the story not as good as i think it to be? does the plot suck? Well i am going to keep it going for a bit longer in hope i change your minds to my reviewers and followers this is clearly for you. Be lucky you getting this so soon i kind of got a mini vacation this weekend. Watching a house and dogs for my dad and other half took my baby boy. yes i find my self really calling him that. so its just me and my toddler and shes wants nothing to do with me right now. lol. kids. **

**heres helpful hints.**

**1. title of chapters and lyrics ya may not fully work all the time into the song. just whats playing in the back ground as i type. have a hard time thinking of chapter names.**

**2. i really apologize for the slips of non capitals in beginning of sentences. i only have abiword on my computer and does not auto correct it. i get so excited to put it out on paper i forget sometimes.**

**hope you enjoy!**

_**Shake it out**_

_**the goes down**_

_**the stars come out **_

_**and all that counts**_

_**is here and now**_

_**my universe will never be the same**_

_**im glad you came**_

Clare keep looking at her computer with no reply. Her heart sank to the floor. Phantom had not replied and even had signed out. What did she do so wrong. She was raised that the truth shall set you free. She found her self fiddling with the necklace again. Then it hit her like a brick wall. Here he was spending thousands of dollars on such a small gift and she was telling him she had feelings for another man.

It wasn't like she was cheating on him. A. they were not together. B. Shes has never before met this man in her life nor even know his name. C. She told him she could not accept that necklace. Also more importantly. D. Elijah Goldsworthy did not even know she even existed. He never even looked at her once. Besides their was absolutely nothing about her that he was into. He wore all black. Band-tees very tight skinny jeans. The grey ones he specially looked nice on him.

a black belt and a studded one that just hung over his hips in a crooked manner. spiked bracelets and black jelly ones were on both wrists. and a silver chain necklace, like an actual chain. smaller version of one you'd lock your bike with. Clare had spend years looking at that man of course she know from memory what he liked to wear.

_BlueEyes: _I am terribly sorry that i told you something you clearly did not hear. I was raised to be always honest. However what i said doesn't matter anyways. Elijah doesn't even know that i exist. i am just fooling myself that he could ever possibly like a girl like me. I've liked him since my very first day at Degrassi. i know so much about him however i does not even know my name. I've tried so hard to get him to even look at me. i spend an hour in the morning to look nice for the day. but he never once even looked at me. thats just me poor pathetic Clare. i do understand that you don't want to talk to me anymore. i can return the necklace if you want me to. how ever possible. i would like to at least tell you if you even read this you were becoming my one and only true best friend who ever you are. the time we spent talking to each other was one of the happiest moments in my life. thank you.

"SON OF A..."

"ELI!" Adam cut him off.

He had about fell out of his seat of the tour bus they always took from air ports. Always flying in a town or two away from where they played to keep up with the secret part of the band. When he had read her last i.m. and in the process of his whole heart attack he was having he had dropped his phone. Okay, he practically threw it when he was jumping in his seat from excitement. Elijah. Elijah Goldsworthy. He never more in his life liked they was someone said his full name. Not even his parents but with Clare it was different. He could almost hear her name escape her lips. He wondered to him self what it would feel like for her to moan it. To feel her soft skin beneath him. Gasping for air, clawing at his back. The hair thick and hot with the smell of her sweet sex as he entered in and out of her rocking his hips against hers. He was growing hot at the images that danced away in his head. Then something hard hit him square in the chest. Adam had thrown an apple right at him,

"Adam what the hell?" Eli growled at him.

"Dude. while you were in... what ever the heck that was. You dropped your phone." Adam stated pointing to the floor. Sure enough it was in three pieces. Phone, the back and the battery fully out of the phone.

"shit!" Eli scrambled to get it.

"Eli. You know i hate swearing." Adam whined for the thousand time. "It makes you sound like a nigger or bastard without a dad at home."

"Bastard is a swear word and im not black."

"A nigger is a ignorant person Eli. Look it up. So sick of hearing black people say it out of context. Seriously what is with that any ways they can say it to one other and be okay but oh no if i say it to them i'm eating dirt. And don't even get me started on the god awful pant sagging..."

Eli was shaking his phone. Load. load. Load! O.M.G. He couldn't breathe as he looked at what Clare had wrote. He Felt like the worst person alive. How could he have been so stupid. All these years he had watched her in secret. Making sure she had not seen him and there she was all along thinking he was the worst person alive. That he ignored her. That he didn't even know her name. That she was nothing to him. Clare was completely his world. Reason he actually liked going to school. Hell he even had gotten better grades and tried harder just to get the same classes as her. How hard that was for him she was a genius. He had broken her heart all because she made him immensely shy around her. He felt like piece of shit. Now he would never tell her who he was for the factor she practically hated him now. A pure shock went through mind at the factor a single tear rolled down his face. He never ever cried. He didn't want to lose the best thing he had ever did in his life. Even better then being a famous singer. Talking to Clare, he would continue for as long as possible even if it was in secret. With out anymore delay his fingers flew over the buttons fast as he could.

_Phantom112: BLUE EYES ! please tell me your still there. Worst thing imaginable happen believe it or not i dropped my phone and the battery came out. _

_Phantom112: Clare are you still there i wasn't at all mad at you. i hope my accident didn't push you away i swear that what happened._

_Phantom112: You believe me right?_

_Phantom112: im so very sorry. You do believe me?_

_Phantom112: hello?_

Eli held his breath praying to anything for her to reply. Hell he wished and hoped she would respond. He had only been talking to her for a few short time but he couldn't imaging life with out her in it. Then it hit him like a brick wall. He thought about her constantly. Always hoping she had a good day and was upset if she wasn't in a good mood. He would drop just about everything to talk to Clare. He even dreamed about the day he could hold her in his arms. He was in love with her. Eli was utterly and completely in love with Clare Diana Edwards. Yet she thought he didn't give a damn about her. It was his punishment for not saying anything to her. He would never be able to tell her that or tell her just how much she really did mean to him. Even now he was going to lose the only part that even had gotten to talk to her. Once again his own stupidity is going to cost him everything. Gripping his phone in his about to throw it against the wall just as he was about to let go the ring tone went off. His heart soared once again as he say her i.m. name.

_BlueEyes: i believe you._

_Phantom112: thank you... thank you so much.. you have no idea what would i feel if you weren't my friend._

_BlueEyes: ... what would happen?_

_Phantom112: my world literally would crash. Seriously._

_BlueEyes: i don't even know your name. how could i even have that impact on some one like that. im not that great. _

_Phantom112: You have no idea just how special you are to me Clare. No idea at all. As for my name... right now i can not tell you it i kind of ashamed that you will think of me differently. but i will soon i promise. In due time, Clare, in due time. _

_Phantom112: as for the necklace. i wouldn't accept that back even if u glued it to my hand. That belongs only to you. You have no idea how happy i was to see you wearing it. _

_BlueEyes: I am so sorry about what i told you._

_Phantom112: what liking this Eli character._

_BlueEyes: Yea._

_Phantom112: He sounds like a bad guy for not noticing a beautiful girl like you are. why do you even like him dare i to ask?_

_BlueEyes: i know most girls will go off by saying oh he is sexy and funny and bit dark in his own way. But not me. _

_Phantom112: well.._

_BlueEyes: Well he's smart. Has this way with words when he speaks in class his voice instantly soothes me they go right to my soul. He handsome in a way that he does not realize it but he has his own style not afraid of what others think of him, He has the most exquisite emerald eyes. That sparkle in the sunlight. He may dress in dark clothing and drive hearse but has a very kind soul. _

_Phantom112: oh wow. seems you have really thought about this guy._

_BlueEyes: I have and the more I think about it, How stupid i was to think that someone like him would ever like someone like me. I decided to give up on him. Not that he would even notice the change._

_Phantom112: i'm so sorry Clare. _

_BlueEyes: its okay as long as i have you. I was really silly of me anyways._

_Phantom112: look Clare i have to sign off for a bit, i will be on later if you would still want to talk._

_BlueEyes: i always want to talk to u._

_Phantom112 has logged off. _

Eli ripped out the song from his notebook he had been writing since he bought her necklace. He was finally finished with it. Clare was definitely his muse he had written 6 song because of her. This will be lucky seven and their opening act. The rest of the band loved the song.

"Adam you must know who he writes these good songs about." Drew said.

"Yeah. These have made us a lot of money. The girls go nuts for these songs. Must be some babe." Fitz sneered.

"It's Clare." Adam piped.

"Clare? As in 'Saint Clare bible hugging hot babe Edwards' with the purity ring and no boys allowed policy?"

"She doesn't know." Eli growled from his chair. "And its going to stay that way. We clear?!"

"yes." Fitz stammered not wanting to get on his bad side. Very bad things happen when you piss Eli off. The guy was shorter then him but he seen him in action. Something you never do want to see. Tre-scarey.

"Lets go. The fans are waiting for us."

Eli took one last look at Clare's picture of your phone. _This is for you blue eyes, _he thought,_ i love you_. Like he always did before every show. Thinking of her during the whole thing. Picturing just serenading her and no one else.

_I'm feeling distracted,_

_And likewise attracted,_

_To all the things that you let me know,_

_All the things that you can't let go._

_You're waiting for friction,_

_This empty addiction_

_Is forcing me to intervene._

_Let's break out of this scene._

_I know, I'm not alone._

_I'm not the only one who is broken._

_And I know I'll never let you go._

_I could watch the world pass by,_

_Just as long as it's you and I, you and I._

_I watch you take over._

_I'll give you this offer_

_Take my hand and we'll run away,_

_Leave behind our past to stay._

_Decaying 'til it's rotten._

_A we'll have long forgotten_

_The memories that will haunt your heart._

_Let's tear this town apart._

_I know, I'm not alone._

_I'm not the only one who is broken._

_And I know I'll never let you go._

_I could watch the world pass by,_

_Just as long as it's you and I, you and I._

_We watch the world go by,_

_But if it's you and I_

_Then we will never die, _

_No we can never die_

_[x2]_

_I know, I'm not alone._

_I'm not the only one who is broken._

_And I know I'll never let you go._

_I could watch the world pass by,_

_Just as long as it's you and I, you and I._

_[x2]_

_A/n:_ i was going to cut if off on another cliffy but give you a treat and added on to where i was going to leave it off. this song inspires me. secondhand serenade - you and i. im in love with this song to my lonely 10 followers thank you so much.. to **Thatgurlangela** - ur comments bring a big smile to my face. **purple389-** seriously wtf does asdfghjkl un less u just dragged your fingers across the board.. lol just noticed it as i typed.. lol. hoped you enjoy.. im here for 3 more days ill make you guys a deal. 5 more reviews from people other then the ones i get ill post a new chapter by monday. and a good one.. very good one. NOT SAYING I DONT LIKE REVIEWS FROM MY ALREADY FANS.. lol you guys really do make my day loads better. ;)

OXOXO


	5. masquerade

_**Secret Serenade**_

A/N: As promised. another chapter so soon. I finally gotten able to catch up with Degrassi. So many ideas. So keep an eye out for two more stories. Soon to come. Romeo and Jules one and one based off the zombie movie. thought about this all last night so hope you enjoy. Reviews are fantastic!

i do hope you enjoy this... i might throw in a small treat for you sticking with me through someone trying to bash my usage of a word in its correct manner.

**Masquerade**

Those weekday shows always made for a overly exhausting next day. Eli let out a huge yawn rubbing his eyes dragging himself out of his bed. looking in his mirror he had seen something attached to it. How could he have possibly forgotten. The Masquerade dance was this Friday. He was going to ask Clare. His plan for weeks now was to reveal to he who he really was to her. Sighing to himself. After his last conversation with her their was no way he would be completing that plan. He already had the outfit and really did want to go to the dance with her. He dressed and walked down stairs to do the one thing he thought he would never, ever do. Talk to Cece about girl advice.

"Baby boy!" She chipped.

Bullfrog was already sitting at the table eating pancakes. She placed a plate in front of him. In the center was a big bosque of white roses. Their anniversary was coming up. Bull frog always began celebrating it by buying her flowers. With all the hard metal and weirdness Bullfrog represented, underneath it all he was a die hard romantic.

"Cece. Can i ask you a question." He stammered. "It's about a girl."

Cece dropped her fork in shock. While Bullfrog choked on his drink.

"A girl?" She asked. "You haven't even mentioned a girl since..."

"Julia. I know."

"It as been years." Bullfrog stated. " 'bout bloody time. I had thought you went gay and were with Adam. The guy your always with."

" Adam's into girls. No i've been thinking of this girl for a while now. We recently started talking." Eli sighed again. "However she doesn't know that it's me. After the conversation we had last night i don't really think she would like to find that out."

"Well..." she thought. "Maybe you should show her who you are as a person behind the name."

"Give her some romance. Girls love that stuff. Ask Cece." Bullfrog stated giving his wife a peck on the lips.

Eli thought to himself looking at the flowers. Then his watch if he wanted to put another note on her locker he would have to be quick she always arrived early to school.

"Can i have one of these?" He gestured towards the flowers.

"Of course."

He looked for the perfect one before carefully grabbing it and his stuff racing to Morty. Going as fast as legally possible to get to the school he looked around for Clare. She had not arrived yet. Paul the janitor was and he always had let Eli in discretely for a price. Fifty bucks didn't really matter to a secret rock star. Scribbling out a quick note he attached the note a rose and he ticket to her locker before high tailing it out of there to his usual hiding spot to see her reaction.

Oh yes everyone wants to awake to sounds of china being thrown at a wall. Followed by screams with out a care in the world. This had been going on for far to long. Clare was really getting tired of all the fighting. They had lost all of her respect and possibly the neighbors. Looking at her phone she had gotten a new i.m. from her Phantom. With what felt like her whole world crashing around her at least something was going right. Even though he kept his identify secret.

_Phantom112: Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well. i wanted to tell you that you are on my mind, constantly. Also that i left you something on your locker. So hurry to school..._

Clare raced to put on black jeans, grey tank top and a red v-neck sweater. She looked in front her mirror after brushing her teeth and putting of make-up. Pulling on her red flats she noticed how Phantoms's necklace sparkled in clear view right below her cross one. Grabbing her bag and keys she walked down the stairs to the war zone.

"Do you have no shame for our daughter?" Helen screamed.

"Do either of you!" Clare screamed her eyes beginning to water. "I'm so sick of the constant fighting between you two. If your so unhappy why don't you get a divorce?"

"Clare, honey" Randall pleaded. "It's not like that. God will get us through our rough patches. We just have to work things out."

"God? God?" Clare ripped her cross from her neck and throwing it at them. "Your precious God could fix this if he came down here himself. I'm so done with God and you two for that matter. Grow up. Clean up this house and STOP FIGHTING!"

Slamming the door on her way out. wiping away her tears as she drove to school.

Eli saw Clare walk up to her locker as school was about to begin. She looked like she had been crying. Then she saw the rose. Her hands went to her face and she blushed. Reaching for the rose and note. Smiling and smelling the rose as she read his little note.

_To Blue Eyes_

_It would be my utmost honor _

_to be able to take _

_the most kind and beautiful girl_

_i have ever had the pleasure_

_laying my eyes on to_

_the Masquerade dance._

_Always yours,_

_Phantom_

Clare smiled and looked around to see if anyone was watching. She noticed no one that was looking in her direction. Although she didn't see him, he saw her and what was missing around her neck. Her cross necklace. Something she had never taken off.

_Phantom112: Where is your cross?_

_BlueEyes: i threw it at my parents this morning. Just like they threw the fine china at each other._

_Phantom112: oh. wow... are you OK?_

_BlueEyes: I lost my faith in God. I should of told you that months ago. It's been that way for a while now. _

_Phantom112:..._

_BlueEyes: I don''t know anymore. I really don't feel like talking about it right now. i have to get to class.._

_Phantom112: OK..._

_BlueEyes: Oh i almost forgotten. i would love to go to the dance with you. i guess i will see you then. _

_Phantom112: its a masked dance._

_BlueEyes: Yes Mr. mysterious. At least i will get to talk to you in person. :p_

The day passed slowly until Friday night. Eli's nerves were completely shot. He literally was shaking while getting dressed at Adams house.

"Calm down." Adam snickered. "Shes not going to recognize you. Right now i dont even recognize you and thats even before you put the mask on."

"Do i really look good?"

He was dressed in black dress pants a blood red shirt. with a pin stripped vest and a black tie. Eli had even removed his bracelets and his signature neck lace. It was sitting in his pocket for the night. Pulling on his simple black mask that surely masked his identity. Adam was right he didn't even recognize himself. But he had to admit he looked really good. Adam was dressed similar but light blue.

"Wow. Didn't think that was possible. You fantastic."

"You two."

"Just hope Becky likes it."

"She will. Now lets go."

Clare put the last boppy pin in her hair. her curls were hanging loosely from top of her hair. She was wearing a blood red medieval floor length dress that had black swirls over the bottom. It ruffled at the top. Black sleeves that went to the length of her dress and was laced together at the top and the end of her sleeves were flowing freely in a v shape that partially passed her hands. She was going to see Phantom tonight, even if he wasn't going to reveal his identity. She is going to meet him tonight.

"Clare?" Helen said knocking on her door. "Can we talk?"

"I'm about to leave for the dance." Clare snapped.

"I thought you would like this back." Holding up her cross necklace. Clare took it and threw it in the garbage by her bed.

"I told you." She said grabbing her purse and keys. "I lost all faith in god."

"You still wear your ring. I thought..."

"Yeah." Clare said looking at her ring. "Maybe i will give it to the guy im meeting tonight. Good night."

Walking out the door before her mother could say anything else but gasping. Ten minutes later Clare pulled into Degrassi's parking lot. Taking a breather for a minute to calm her ever growing nerves. She was just going to meet Phantom and have a few 't like Eli was going to even be there. He never attended dances or any after-school activities besides theater. Clare Smoothed her dress over before getting out her car. Putting her thin see threw mask on.

_BlueEyes: where do you want to meet me?_

_Phantom112: I'm over by the fountain i took the liberty to match your dress so you knew its me._

"Shes coming over." Eli said.

"Good luck." Adam nodded and went off to find someone else to chill with.

Eli's hands were shaking holding her corsage in his hand. A simple black rose on a black lace band with a red ribbon. Looking towards the entrance and saw Clare as soon as she walked into the door. She had always been able to take his breathe away when she walked into a room but tonight. tonight she had not only took his breath away but he swore his heart skipped a beat or five. Clare never looked more beautiful then she did walking slowly over to him, A huge smiled played across her lips when she seen him standing there. She was happy to see him.

"Phantom?" She questioned.

"You really do have the most amazing bluest eyes i've ever seen."

Clare did the one thing Eli thought he'd never get to experience with her. She ran into his arms wrapping hers around him. She smelled like pure seduction from Victoria's secret with a hint of vanilla in her hair. She stayed there for what felt like forever. When she finally let him go, Eli was a bit sad. He could of stayed like that forever. Gently placing the corsage on her wrist, she blushed.

"I'm so happy to finally have met you. Even though i still don't know who you are."

"No. Clare you have no idea how happy it makes me to finally talk to you in person." Eli stated looking into her eyes. "I've waited so long for this day."

Clare blushed again leaning up against him for a minute. He extended his hand out offering her to dance with him. In which Clare gladly accepted. When she was in his arms it was like everyone else around them disappear. He never took his eyes off of hers. She noticed they where emerald green and very oddly familiar.

"Are you having a good time, Clare?" Eli asked.

"Yes. Its just your eyes. The seem familiar like i've seen them before."

Eli gulped. He Had totally forgotten that she knew what his eye looked like. Completely terrified. A new song came on forcing Eli to do the only thing to distract her, he sang to his own song. A mere whisper into her ear but enough for Clare to hear that it was really him.

"in the moon light you face it glows

like a thousand diamonds i suppose

and your hair falls like the ocean breeze

not a million fights could me hate you

your invincible

yeah its true

its in your eyes

that i find peace."

Clare looked up at him in pure shock as he was quietly singing to her. She let go of him backing away. Her hands went up covering her mouth. Now he was truly terrified. Had he done the wrong thing. She looked like she was going to run away from him. He was going to lose her. This time really for good. Instead of running away from him alone Clare grabbed his hand and rushed them out of the gym and into the nearest empty classroom.

"O.M.G." Clare stammered confused.

"Clare i can explain..."

"Explain?" She pleaded. "Explain what? Your Phantom. The actual Phantom. From Secret Serenade. That's why. Why you won't tell me your name."

"I'm so sorry." bowing his head.

"Oh wow. So i've been talking to 'The Phantom' this whole time."

She sat on top of a desk. Breathing heavily. Trying to wrap her head around it all. Eli walked over to her, slowly. For minutes she wouldn't look at him. He rubbed her arms gently taking one of his hands cupping it gently under her chin tilting her head up to look at him. Eli let out a sigh reaching up to his mask. Preparing to take it off. Clare rose grabbed his hands into hers pulling them away.

"Stop." She pleaded. "I know why you keep it a secret."

"You do?" Eli puzzled.

"You just wanted someone to like you for you not because of your fame."

She stood up in front of him. Her hands still interlocking with his. looking dead into his eyes. Eli began to nervously fiddle with her purity ring.

"I want you to know that what i am going to do next was seriously not influenced by you being famous."

"What are you tal..."

Silence filled the room for Clare had let go of him cupping his face into her hands. Pulling his face down to hers with his lips ending up right on top of hers in the most mind blowing kiss he had ever had. One hand shot up in around the back of her neck and the other around her waist pulling her against him. Deepening the kiss his tongue gently lapping across her lips asking for entrance. Which was much obliged. Clare to moan deep in her throat as his tongue danced with hers forcing her to run her fingers through his hair. Eli leaned her back never once leaving her lips. Until she was laying on the desk with him on top of her. Clare could feel something long and hard against her thighs causing her to whimper. He smiled against her lips shifting his hips a bit so that he was settled in between her legs and his hips rocked against her. With out noticing what she was doing Clare kissed him hard her hands roaming all through his hair ripping off his mask in the process.

"OH MY GOD!" Clare gasped.

A/n: AHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA im so evil.. maybe ill get some good reviews. this is only a little taste of what to come. a lot more to happen. things aren't what you seem. And if its one thing i know i do well its descriptive detailed intimate writing. which will come soon... ummm lets see.. 10 reviews= next chapter?

OXOXO

Z. Butterfly


	6. THE REASON

Secret Serenade

**A/n: So i got ten lovely reviews... you really like it... here we go no promises was awake til four last night. so keeping this short so here we go.**

The Reason

"OH MY GOD!"

Clare screamed. She was in pure shock and couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Clare. Please say something, Talk to me." Eli stammered.

Pure and total darkness surrounded her. For one reason or another the lights went completely out in the whole school. Both could not see two inches in front of one another. Eli scrambled frantically looking for his mask to hide his identity once more. He reached out for her once more after the mask was found. As soon as their hands touched she rushed into his arms, shaking like mad. Trying to soothe Clare, he gently rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay." Eli whispered.

He led her to what felt like a wall leaning her up against it. digging in his pocket he pulled out his phone pulling up the flashlight app. Clare nervously looked down straightening her now wrinkled dress. He cupped her face gently once more. Looking up at him, Eli gently rubbed her flushed lips. reminding her of their passionate kiss just moments before. He stared into her blue eyes searching for an answer. She smiled and lightly nodded at the unspoken question. Then felt his lips against hers once more. This time very gently, like a lover's kiss. Pouring his heart out to her using only his lips not words. This time Clare was the one who deepened the kiss. Grabbing his hair her tongue darted into his mouth. Eli smiled against her lips his hands gripping her waist picking her up. Clare wrapped her legs around him as he slammed her gently into the wall. Using the new leverage Eli let his hands roam all over her torso until he found her luscious breasts. She moaned once again as he left her lips. trailing kisses and soft bites down her neck. The lights came back on. A small light from the window on the door allowed Clare to see her phantom gently sucking on her neck. touching her body with such desire and passion. She felt him growing hard once again against her core. Adjusting her hips a little causing him to rub up against her. Pure shock of pleasure rolled throughout her body.

"I want you."

The words came out of Clare's mouth before they had registered in her mind. He let go of her breasts and laid them once more on her hips. Drawing small circles on them, so soft and gentle. Eli stopped kissing her and laid his head in the nape of her neck. Basking in the sent of her, the warmth of her skin. The way her every touch shot electric lighting bolts through him. She clearly must of felt his growing sex in between her legs. _No,_ he thought to himself, _she deserves so much better not like this for her first time. It will be special something that she clearly deserves._ He collected and calmed his raging hormones and images of her beneath him in his head. Shutting them down for the time being. He placed one more gently kiss on her neck before letting her feet back down to the ground still in his arms. He looked up at her. Clare was perfect and so beautiful. Sex with Clare would definitely be amazing but it will also be worth the wait. Worth her knowing who he is and still accepting him. So she could scream his name in pure passion.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. He smiled.

"Dearest Clare." Eli answered. "As much as i would love to be inside you right now filling you up completely. Not like this. We will be together and it will be as amazing as you think it will be. Not in a classroom not like this. Not when you don't even know me."

"I do know you. Your phantom. The lead singer for Secret Serenade. My best friend. You listen to all my problems with out a single complain."

"You don't even know my name..."

"then tell me. Take off your mask and tell me."

Clare reached for his mask. For a spilt second he stood still letting her. How much easier it would be if she just knew that i was Eli. The boy she had a hug crush on. The boy that she always thought about since the day she first saw him. The boy who she thought never even knew her name or even looked at her. The one who caused her a huge heart ache at that factor. Eli jumped back away from her fixing his mask turning away from her. She would hate him if she knew the truth. Clare would be pissed and probably even regret what had just happened between them. He would cherish those moments forever. If she found out who he was she would regret those moments forever.

"Why can't you just let me know who you are?" Clare was mad. "You can bring me in here and kiss me like that but you can't even tell me your name."

"You brought me in here remember." Eli snapped, then calmed down and continued. "This is for your own good. You would hate me if you knew."

"You told me you were a rock star! You trust me with that when i could out you to the whole world. It would end your career. Yet you can tell me that but not your name."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"I'm trying to understand. Your shutting me out not giving me a chance. Maybe i should just tell everyone your screen name. Out that Secret Serenade's lead singer isn't too keen on keeping it such a secret."

Eli walked up to her, Clare could see the anger in his eyes. She was scared of him. He pulled her arms up above her head. Crashing his lips once more, she whimpered from the pain. Part of Clare was terrified of this side of him the other part was completely turned on. However she was still pissed at him. She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine ripping her hands out of his. Ripping the buttons open on his shirt. To reveal a very toned torso and a tattoo of what was on her necklace. It was done recently. He pulled back looking at her looking at his newest tattoo. Clare traced it with her fingers. Eli rested his forehead.

"You have no idea just how much you mean to me. I really don't know what I would do without you in my life. I know if you knew the real me you wouldn't like it. You would hate me."

"Isn't that for me to decide?"

"I'm sorry but i can not take that chance. I would rather you be mad at me then hate me."

Eli kissed her cheek. Lips lingering longer then expected to. Taking one last look at her before walking right out of the classroom. Leaving Clare alone to piece together what had just happened. A Small tear rolled down both of their faces.

Clare tried to wrap her hand around what had just happen. what did just happen. what was happening with her life right now. Her parents were constantly fighting. She had given up on her years long crush for Eli. To turn around and make out with someone who clearly was a stranger to her. The image of his tattoo flashed into her mind. She couldn't understand why he had gotten that done. Most importantly who he was and why it was so bad if she knew his name. Clare missed him already. Was she having feelings for this mystery man. Was it love?

Eli found Adam waiting by his car.

"What happened to you?" Adam teased.

"Clare."

Both boys looked at each other silently nodding to each other before getting into his car driving back to Adam's house in silence. Eli was greatful for a friend like Adam. He knew not to push the issue and leave him to his thoughts. They spent the next few hours playing video games and eating pizza. Adam noticed Eli being off his game tonight. He wasn't concentrating. Pausing the game pulled Eli out of the daze he apparently had been in.

"Dude." Eli groaned.

"Dude, you were zoning out. what happened tonight." Adam questioned.

"I kissed Clare."

"You more did more then just kissed her" Adam pointed to his missing buttons. "Also you didnt mention your newest tattoo. which is exactly like the necklace i seen her now wearing."

"I got it the day i picked out her gift."

"You love her."

"Yes."

"More then Julia?"

Eli cringed at her name. Julia was the last person he had gotten a tattoo for. The double infinity symbol on his wrist. Julia was once his everything. They were inseperatable that was until. the accident. Eli had lost it big time. He even went on meds and began hoarding everything. Forcing his parents to move them here. He had just finished being with a a half dozen therapists and serious counseling for his hoarding when he saw Clare. Did he love her more the Julia? Was he trying to replace her? Was his feelings even real?

"I think so."

"Do you still love Julia?"

Eli Sat back and thought for a moment. Julia was once a major factor in her life. He remembered the day he shown her the tattoo he had gotten for her. The day he told her that he was in love with her. She had never said it back. Then recalling their last fight before the accident.

"_Julia please don't leave!" He pleaded on his knees in front of her._

"_Eli just stop. You have to stop this. Your suffocating me. I can't take it anymore. A matching tattoo will be with me for the rest of my life."_

"_Don't you love me?"_

"_how could anyone love someone like you." Julia spat. "your a freak Eli. Were done." _

_She stormed out leaving furiously on her bike; crossing the street not noticing the car._

Eli never told anyone what her last words were to him before she died. He didn't want that to be how she was remembered. '_How could anyone love someone like you?' _She never loved him. Would Clare? Clare didn't like Eli and more. Clare thought he was nothing but a mean jerk. Clare... Clare was i.m.'ing his phone.

_BlueEyes: Im sorry about earlier._

_Phantom112: you regret our kiss?_

_BlueEyes: NNNNOOOOOO! don't you ever ever think that. i was talking about pushing you to reveal who you are._

_Phantom112: I just don't want to lose you..._

_BlueEyes: I know that now. i just wanted to tell you im sorry and i really did like that kiss._

_BlueEyes: when can i see you again. You can wear the mask. I just have to see you again. please..._

_Phantom112: Soon._

"Adam, yes." Eli said. "I with out a doubt certainly love Clare more then Julia. she's the one for me."

She will be mine. No matter what it takes. He was going to tell her and convince her to not hate him. He didn't know how or what was going to happen but Clare will know the truth. Everything. Who he was. Just how much he really loved her. How much he was going to try to make it work. Everything.

_Soon._

_A/N: Sorry its so short.. my baby boys home once again.. doubting my self on this one. i may rewrite it depending on the reviews. still dont get why not alot of reviewers. what am i doing wrong? Can it be fixed or should this be tossed all together... ? _

_OXOXO_


	7. AS THE WOrLD FALLS DOWN

a/n :currently writing this via android jelly bean so bare with me its a seven inch screen ... you wanted more so here it goes . I apologize for errors. as to comments on eli being saintly . how I personally perceive him to always show the sweet gentle side of him to Clare. possible future story of a more dark demanding eli. who knows. hope you like. by the way so not done with keeping you on the edge wanting more and hating me for it.

As the world falls down

Claire for the first time ever in her life was actually running late for school. Her car was having trouble and Helen had to give her a ride. Making many attempts to talk to her the whole ride over. It was like she had purposely tampered with Clare's car to corner her.

"Claire, honey we have to talk about this." her mother pleaded.

"Their is nothing I would want to talk to either of you about." She snapped a little to harshly.

"Maybe talking to God. Will help you get through this tough time."

"God stopped listening months ago. He hasn't stopped you two from fighting all the time. He sure don't care about how I feel about all this nor do either of you."

"This is because of that boy your talking to."

"That boy actually listens to me. That boy has been there for me when you two decided to make our house a war zone. "

Claire hopped out the car told her mother not to bother picking her up she would find a way home. A small group of students were gathering around the entrance.

BlueEyes : another fight with Helen. car mysteriously broke down. guess I'm walking home . Any idea what's going on at the school?

Phantom112: not a clue. I'm sorry to hear that. do you want to talk about it?

BlueEyes: Not really ?

Phantom112: OK. I cnt stop thinking bout the other night...

BlueEyes: me either.

"If I could have your attention , " Mr. Simpson addressed the crowd before them. "Due to mechanical failure of he generator and the power keep going out since the dance . Spring break will be starting a few days earlier."

The crowd before him went wild. Students were going in every direction. She spotted Eli and his quirky friend Adam a few feet away from her they clearly were joking around from something that was on his phone. well Adam was teasing a very embarrassed Eli. Which was a first for her, in the years that she had been watching him he had never been embarrassend by anything. She must be some girl he's been talking to. She was to engrossed at the scene before her to realize at the exact same moment he was on his phone, hers said.

phantom112 is typing.

"Dude, she is three feet from you. Just go talk to her ." Adam teased. "Better yet go kiss her again."

"No. I can't ."

"Give me that. I'll tell her."

"No!" Eli yelped as Adam took his phone, toying with it in front of him."Give it back."

"You'll have to catch me."

Adam backed up holding the phone out in front of him. He kept on running around Eli in circles. Not paying attention to where he was going dilbertly . After a few moments of teasing and prancing around he had hit his target. Clare. The plan was to lightly bump into her. Although causing her to fall was even better. She let out a small yell as she hit the ground scrapping her knee as she hit the cement. Eli rushed to her aid before Adam got the chance to turn around.

"I'm so sorry." Adam apologized.

Claire was bleeding slightly. Not saying a word Eli lifted her up off the ground like she weighted nothing. Carrying her over to his car as quick as he could. Adam trailing behind them with her bag in hand and Eli's phone in the other. He set her gentle down on the ground to open the back tailgate of his hearse. Picking her up once more to set her on top of it. reaching over her pulled out a first aid kit. Adam caught up with the two of them. as eli was cleaning up the blood with a wet nap.

"Clare I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Adam said. Playing the innocent card well.

"No one does." She mumbled to herself forgetting Eli was so close.

His head shot straight up at her in on hide able shock. only holding her gaze for seconds before going back to work on placing a bandaid on her knee. the realization of what just happened caused Clare to burst out giggling.

"A hearse that has a first aid kit." Clare giggled some more. "Why do we fall master Wayne?"

"To learn to pick yourself up." Eli finished before he realized what he was doing.

"So you do talk. I thought you had lost your voice or something." Adam teased yet again. Eli glared at his smiling friend. "So, Clare any plans for today?"

"Not going home." she said.

"Fine its settled then you can come hang out with us. Eli was just about to take me to the dot for coffee and a muffin. You should join us."

"I don't want to impose. "

"Its settled then. your coming with. I'll even let you sit up front to make up for knocking you over."

Clare looked at Eli looking for his permission. Eli looked down at his hands which were still on her knee. he imediatly released them, standing up he extended his hand. She nervously blushed and accepted it. showing her to his passenger door.

It was quiet for most of the car ride over. Eli felt like he was suffocaing. Clare Edwards was next to him in his car. No masks just him and her face to face. Also Adam who was enjoying himself way to much. First red light he leaned over and put a familiar cd in. to familiar.

"I love this band. " Adam commented.

"Me too. Can I show you my favorite song.?" asked Clare.

Adam nodded and she changed it to the song she listened to non stop. Fix you . Clare's song. the one Eli wrote when she started talking to him about her parents fighting and her lost faith.

"Wouldn't you know that is Eli's favorite too. why don't you sing along."

"Clare doesn't want to hear me sing. " eli said face locked on the road.

"awe why not?" Adam whined. "I keep telling him that he sounds just like their singer ."

Eli watched Clare smile to herself . He thought for sure she was going to tell phantom's secret but she didn't say a word about it. She had began to sing along with the song .

"And high up above or down below.

when you're too in love to let it go

but if you never try you'll never know

just what you're worth

lights will guide you home

and ignite your bones

and I will try to fix you..."

Eli and Adam both were staring at her in the car park, total dumb founded. Clare blushed bowing her head getting out of the car.

"Wow. Clare that was amazing." Eli spoke softly.

Eli watched Clare through their time at the Dot. Playing attention to how well her and Adam clicked naturally. She had gotten the triple chocolate muffin. She took her coffee with sugar and more then normal amount of cream. He loved her smile, the way she glanced at him before drinking her coffee. However something was different about her. She was distant and kept drifting off into space.

Clare's mind was going a million miles a minute. Mainly she was completely torn. For years, years she had wished for the day she talked to him. Why did fate finally decide to have her interact with him as soon after she stopped thinking about him and started having feelings for someone else? She toyed with her necklace phantom had given to her. As much as she was loving this , Clare actually missed being around him more.

When the check came Clare tried to fight for her part of the bill but Eli refused taking the check n his card straight up to the counter. Adam began to describe the ruins they had discovered years ago. it was their little serenity away from the rest of the world. Asking Clare if she wanted to go. The way to the car Adam mysteriously got a text from him mom he had to go but insisted Eli showed her other spot. if looks could kill Adam would have been dead revived and slaughtered all over again. He smiled at Eli walking down the street away from him.

"This amazing." Clare spoke exiting the car after the world most quiet car ride ever.

Eli sat on the hood of the car watching her take everything in. How she was amazed at the ruins of a once church. she touched every massive price of cement like she was picturing in her mind what it once looked like . Clare never ciesed to amaze him. She adored the simple things in life. He hopped off his car slowly sauntering towards her. He was dying to touch her again. To feel her soft silky skin beneath his finger tips. Her body pressed against his as he lost him self against her lips. Showing just how much he truly loves her.

"Clare."

He spoke her name softly that Clare had to turn around to make sure she wasn't just hearing things. There he was standing before her. She watched Eli gently run his hands up her arms as he drew himself closer to her. Clare drifted her eyes to meet his. He cupped her head gently slowly leaning in. His lips touched hers it so innocent. so gentle. So... wrong. Tears trickled down her face as she pushed him away.

"Clare..." Eli protested. "Please let..."

"No. No. No... No." Clare stammered. Her head in her hands. "This is wrong . I believe I did this to him."

"Please... Clare I'm ph.."

Clare wasn't listening, she was taking off in a dead run.

"But I'm phantom..."

a/n: anyone else say awe or just damn you to hell? seriously I wanna know... sorry if it's shorter typing on this thingy is trickier then I thought it be. sorry for errors . leave the reviews. I won't update if u don't review. let see how about 13 reviews next chapter... 20 and I might be tempted to let Clare find out. or not you'll just have to review and see. :D

OXOX


	8. BLEEDING LOVE

Secret Serenade

A/N: For some forsaken reason on earth my tablet with this already mostly written decided to crash this morning,... Yeah...So i get to wait like 15 days to get it back or replaced. So i have to write this all over it. Although I'm not getting the reviews that I wanted. Figured i need to spice it up a bit and then i thought. What would drive my readers wild with a huge plot twist and then this hit me...beware you probably will hate me after this...Why don't you review and tell me all about it. Tell your friends about this story. Tell your brother, sister, cousin. If you love it as much as you guys tell me help it get out there... spread the word... i really do live off your reviews. Back on abiword bare with my on the non capitals. I will be fixing all chapters once i get a decent word processor.

Oh side note to the one who is on my ass the most to keep me updating. i love u tiger..

Bleeding Love

"But I'm Phantom." Eli repeated over and over dropping to his knees.

Clare didn't hear his confession. She had bolted away from him so fast. He contemplated going after her or giving her some space. Clare's reaction was about doing wrong to Phantom by kissing him. Did that mean she had feelings for Phantom and she sort of had feelings for him. So the possibility of her not hating him for being both guys she had feelings for just increased. Eli got up and started heading off in the direction Clare went. Until a sound he had hoped like hell he would of never ever hear in his life time.

Clare screamed.

"Clare!"

"Hello, Clare."

Darkness surrounded her, the air was thick and wet with a copper penny taste. Bounded by metal chains and duct tape. Dried blood on her shirt and a splitting migraine jolted her memory.

_Tears ran down her face as Clare distanced herself from what had just happened between her and Elijah. It was wonderful and what she had wanted for years. But it had felt wrong. Like she was cheating. She had to tell phantom and beg for his forgiveness. Pulling out her phone she noticed a figure stepped out from behind the tree in front of her. Blocking her exit and a hood covering the stranger's face._

"_Hello, Clare." _

_Clare tried to go pass but the figure kept blocking her way. Grasping at Clare's throat, her necklace was ripped off instead. Clare screamed her head off, trying to get the attention on someone any one that could help. Then everything went black._

"Hello, Clare." The voice stated again.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want? Wh..." Clare stammered. The figure has silenced her with the back of the hand across her face. Busting her lip in the process and causing her to cry out.

" I didn't say you could talk."

Clare noticed it was a girls voice. She had pulled a stray chair up to her. Pulling her hood down. to reveal a thin overly pale girl. That was underweight and male-nourished. Faint scars were down the side of her face and after removing the jacket portion to reveal a metal arm.

"I want what anyone else wants after my life was completely ruined. Revenge!" She screamed. "Eli. has. to. pay. To pay for what her did to me. He doesn't deserve to be happy!"

"I Barely know Elijah!"

"You don't know. Oh my... You poor idiot child."

The woman pulled out Clare's cell phone dialing Eli's number and putting it on speaker.

Ring...

Eli ran as fast as he could, reaching Clare too late. He saw a van drive off from the park and Clare's bag on the ground. Eli fell to his knees as he saw the broken necklace and the blood, Clare's blood. Gripping the necklace in his hands, tracing the outlines of it.

Ring...

Ring...

Rin...

"Hello, Clare. Where are are you? Are you okay?" Eli's voice cracked.

"Why hello there, Eli. Remember me?" The voice on the other end said.

"Ju... Julia?"

"Ju... Julia?"

The woman chuckled, pulling a knife out from behind her back.

"But.. but your dead. Where is Clare?" Eli's voice demanded.

"Go on Clare. Your precious Eli wants to hear you scream."

"Elijah. Please help me, She's crazy. She has a knife." Clare screamed into the phone.

Julia struck her with the butt of the blade causing Clare to scream out in pain.

"Julia! If you hurt her I swear..."

"Shut up Eli!" julia spat grabbing Clare's hair, making her screech again. "She doesn't know your little secret. That was very naughty of you."

"Julia please don't..."

"No! You ruined my life!" Julia was getting angry. "You don't deserve to be happy. Tell her. Tell her!"

"Clare. Are you alright?" Eli asked worriedly.

"Elijah..."

Julia pushed her to the ground still chained to the chair. Kicking her in the stomach repeatedly, until Clare was coughing up blood between screams and Eli was screaming profanities through the phone. Julia smiled to herself. Placing Clare back into the up right position.

"Now Eli. I'm the one in control. Tell Clare the truth or I will!"

"I'm so sorry. Im so, so sorry Clare." Eli stammered. "Clare... I'm Phantom. I always have been."

Julia jumped around at Clare's reaction. Then she ran over to the table beside them throwing pictures of Eli and Clare's encounters. All of them. Even the ones of Eli picking out her necklace, hiding it in her locker, his tattoo. Clare felt like the room was spinning and not from her loss of blood. How could he. Clare's phantom was Elijah fucking Goldsworthy. Was this just some sick joke. How could he do this to her?

"Now tell her. Tell her it was all a joke. Theirs no way you could replace me with that."

"Julia we broke up before your accident. I thought you died! Clare would never replace you. I mov..."

"Ha! I knew it." Julia said. "Told you. Clare your just the rebound!"

"Clare! Don't listen to her thats not what I meant...Clare please.."

"I hate you Elijah." Clare cried out. "I never want to see you again."

"CLARE! Please..." Eli pleaded.

"Looks like thats my cue. What makes it even better a bit of Deja vu. The girl of your dreams saying their true feelings to you right before her death."

"NO!" echoed through the room.

Eli heard Clare beg and pleaded through the phone. Everything went silent for a moment, he checked to see if the call ended. To hear one last terrifying, painful, heart shattering scream escaping the love of his life's lips before the line went completely dead. His phone beeped moments later.

A single picture.

A knife.

Covered in Clare's blood.

A/n: SOOOOOOO? REVIEW... HAHAHAHA Are you pissed yet? sorry like i said i had to write this twice.

OXOXO


	9. guardian angel

Secret Serenade

**A/n: First off my adoring fans completely sorry for long update this has to be the longest writters block in history for all my stories. this by far was the worst i put so much hard work into it. Also if it makes you feel any better the maddest person and biggest fan has been in my ear this whole time pissed off at lack of an update also. my lovely husband... well without firther delay... **

**p.s. reviews are bloody fantastic! so is watermelon kool aide..**

**z.b.**

**guardian angel**

_i give u my heart n let u just hold it_

_i give u my soul but i already sold it_

_on theat that day i walked away in december_

_i will always remember ill regret it forever_

_i remember blue eyes so sad and blue skies_

_turn to darkness and night im so sick of this fight_

_i wont breathe unless you breathe_

_i wont bleed unless you bleed_

_i wont be unless you be_

_til im gone and i can sleep_

_i was running in circles_

_i hurt myself _

_just to find my purpose_

_everything was so worthless_

_but to me you were perfect_

_"... And that "Circles" the latest track from Secret Serenade. Premiered at their latest concert. Although the song is greatly rising the charts extremely fast for less then a week. It's what the lead singer, Phantom had said at the end of their concert that has the fans all riled up. Youtube hits for what he said has more then the song its self. Here at channel one has the first airing of said clip..."_

_"Did you like the song?" Phantom spoke behind the usual projection screen. He waited for the crowd to settle down and took a deep breathe before he spoke again. _

_"Now I know since we've begun this band couple years back, you are adoring fans have been dying to find out our true identities. we'll i have an sort of a deal for you... You see a terrible tragedy occured to your very own Phantom a few weeks back. I lost the love of my life. She's the inspiration to our songs and my whole world. I refuse to accept the worst. I know in my heart that she's out there some where. So spread the word out. I looking for 'My blue eyes'. she knows who she is. If you are watching this my love, please return to me. I miss you and love you more then life itself. Im begging you to forgive me and just come back to me. I'm so lost without you. If 'blue eyes' returns i will reveal myself to everyone. The phantom will take off his mask._"

_"Actually'' The drummer pipped up. "if Blue eyes is found we ALL... Will reveal ourselves." _

_"There you have it folks. The band plans to reveal themselves if this 'Blue Eyes' is found. fans are going crazy over this. The world's largest missing persons search. As it seems its shocking the police in all countries at how much p.r. this is getting, This message has made several thousand websites, hundreds of headlines, billboards even t-shirts. Over 200 countries from Canada to China. Must be an extremely special girl..."_

Eli turned the telly off. It had been weeks since the last phone call from Clare. Her screams continued to fill his ears and the nightmares. the nightmares were getting worse. He hasn't slept a full night since. Her face and that bloody knife haunts him. Julia was no where to be found. He fiddled with Clare's necklace that was around his neck. Had been since that day. refusing to believe she was really dead, he held on to it until the day he returned it to where it belonged. Around his beloved Clare's neck.

_Clare. my Clare, _he thought,_ where are you my love. Please come home._

"Hey Eli." Adam said walking in to his room newspaper in hand.

"hey." he managed to choke out.

" They finally ran Clare's missing person report in the Toronto mom picked out a nice picture of her. Thought you'd want to see."

He handed him the paper. Eli looked down at the article tears welled up in his eyes. gently stroking the picture. Adam and the rest of the gang had spent the last few weeks watching Eli slowly die internally. Broke his best friend's heart to see him become like this with nothing he could do about it. Eli looked and felt like hell. spent most of the days drinking heavly. The nights he did get some sleep it wasn't long before the whole house was awoken to the screams. They tried so hard to get him through it. Get him to talk but no avail. So they settled with making sure he showered and ate something daily.

"Any news arcoss the web about her?" asked Eli.

"Nothing yet." Adam sighed sitting on the bed next to him. "We will find her, bro. The whole worlds looking for her. Simpson called yesterday. He says if you dont start attending school again today he will expell you."

"How can i go when shes not there?"

"Look I know its hard but you can't throw your life away for Clare. What if she's really de..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY THAT!" Eli yelled. "Clare is alive and out there somewhere! she will come back to me."

"I'm sorry Eli." he appologized. "It was out of line. i was just trying to prepare you for the worst."

"she's not dead. OKAY? Now get out so i can shower for _school_."

Adam walked out the door. Once shut his heart broke as he heard his best friend scream and break glass. _Please let Clare be alright, _adam begged,_ He wont survuve without her. he wont._

Eli POV

This was a very bad idea. School was complete hell. Everywhere memories of Clare. i remember her routine like the back of my hand. Everytime i'd should of seen her in the halls. What classes she had. this was just to much to handle. Nothing was the same without her here. i missed her smile. The way she laughed. i could still remember the way she felt in my arms. the feeling of her lips against mine. her blue eyes looking into mine. She saw right into my very soul. i am nothing without her. completely lost.

the students around me acted like nothing was wrong. like Clare was never there to begin with. They went about their day with no problem. i hated them, every single one of them. Even those who 'claimed' to be her friends were oblivious to her disappearance. Blammed it on teenage rebellion. Jokes about 'The Saint Clare' gone naughty sinner filled the halls. i wanted to rip the throats out of everyone who got a laugh out of what was causing me the most horrible pain.

besides the band members, noone noticed my pain. Hell, noone noticed me at all or that i had been gone from school for the last few weeks. Only a small handful of teachers took notice that i was ever gone.

i come to the comclusion that when you truely find love, hold on to it for as long as you can. fight for that person no matter what. Because when its gone. A. youll never ever get over it and B. you realize your nothing without it. no matter how hard you try to move past it. no matter even if you move on to someone else, you will always think about that one and still love them completely. once you give your heart away fully to someone else you will never get it back. To me Clare is that person. my other half the girl who owns my heart completely. I pulled out my phone to send my daily i.m. to her phone praying she will get it along with the hundreds of others.

To BlueEyes

From Phantom112

school is utterly awful without you here. i cant stand not seeing you. i miss you so much baby. i am truly sorry that you think what i feel about you is nothing but a lie. it is not i promise you that i love you. i meant it. please come home. let me prove to you that what i feel for you is real. i wont accept that you are dead. i cant. i wont. i cant breathe without you. i feel like the air is being ripped out of my lungs. i gasp for air. i need you in my life again. i am nothing without you. i will accept it if you hate me and never want to be with me. but please still come home id rather watch you from afar and know that you are safe then never see your beautiful face again.

i love you clare

elijah

end POV

the final bell ran. Eli didnt know exactly how he did it but he made it through a day of school. he needed a drink, bad, but realized it wasnt a good idea. band practice was tonight. the one thing he kept up on. making sure the guys didnt kick him out of the band. it was his best resource to find Clare by using the millions of fans to help. the band understood to a point what she ment to him so they were going along with it. as long as it he checked all that shit at the door. when practicing he was to completely focus on the music. Come in drunk and he was out for good.

walking up to morty eli opened the door to his worst nightmare. Clare's jacket stained with blood, the bloody knife and a lock of her hair. just as he was about to touch them he heard sirens of cop cars pulling up fast behind him. he shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the seat locking the door. Adam was running up to him as the police was stepping out of the car.

"elijah Goldsworthy, you are wanted in questioning for the murder of Clare Edwards." the officer said taking out the handcuffs.

"can i give my keys to my friend? " he asked trying to hide the panic in his voice. "if he dont take my car home they will tow it tonight."

"i guess that will be okay."

eli walked up to adam handing him the keys. and whispered in his ear. "dont touch the seat with bare hands. dont let anyone see and call our lawyer. "

adam hugged his best friend then watched as the officers put him in hand cuffs. As Eli was being stuffed into the backseat of the cruiser he looked over and across the street was julia. sporting a big evil smile on her lips.

adam waited for the crowd to die down and the rest of the band to arrive at the hearse with gloves before he even opened the door. opening it then removing eli's jacket they saw what eli had not wanted the police or anyone else to see.

"holy shit!"

_toronto police station_

_four hours later_

"this is complete bullshit!" he snarled slamming his fists on the table of interrigation room number one.

four hours he had been sitting there. no food or water. no human contact just him and the slow tick tock of the clock. it was the police's scare sit behind the two way mirror and wait probably stuffing their faces with coffees and sweer eclares. he was wondering how much longer until they decided to come in and grill him about a night he wish he knew what had happened himself. the he heard it and a smile crept across his face. their was yelling out side of the door. a man and a woman. probably the chief of police and the womens voices he knew all to well. CeCe Goldsworthy and Mrs. williams. The bands smart mouth firey lawyer. eli really was now greatful for adam's mom pestering that we had gotten a lawyer. outside the door he could hear it all.

"you had my client in there for the last four hours. Without a his phone call i might add." said sternly. "By standers also reported the lack of his miranda rights being read."

"elijah is only in there for questioning." the chief stated.

she and CeCe bursted through the door moments later. CeCe walking up to eli. Mama tiger being protective of her cub.

"if your not charging him, then he is free to go. C'mon Eli. "

"But we have yet to question him. By the way how can the boy's family even afford a lawyer that charges two grand an hour?"

"first off. You left this boy in a room for four hours. No phone call probably no food, water or even a bathroom break. His parents could sue you for child indangerment! also it was your mistake not asking him anything. What trying scare tactics on a teenager? One that was only here for 'questioning' not being accused of anything. the ammendments states he has the right not to say anything and the right to a lawyer. i suggust you keep your mouth shut before i have your badge on my desk by the end of the day officer Moore." she said. the chief of police's jaw dropped in complete shock with a bit of fear. "firther more how they afford me as a laawyer isn't any of your buisness. You all have a good day now."

"Aadam called me and told me what happened. All of it." She said as they were driving out of the police station car park.

"Everything?" eli asked nervously.

"Yes everything. Dont worrry what was found on your seat was taken care of properly and i have a guy processing it as we speak for finger prints."

"Julia's will be on it."

"what?!" My mother screatched. "Impossible, shes dead."

"Apparently not. She did this for revenge."

"by the amount of blood." Mrs. Williams stated. "I'd hate to say this hun, but by the amount of blood on everything. Clare really is dead or is seriously injuried. Ive been checking local hospitals within a fifty mile radias looking for jane doe that checked in a few weeks back matching her discription. Nothing yet,"

"We will find her son." Cece conforted him. "We will, i promise."

Band practice went well considering all that had happened today. The guys teased him about being about the police station today. Mrs. Williams being his big hero and saving his small ass. Apparently dthe students had a new name for him. Degrassi's fellon. Well now it gave them more reasons to leave Eli alone. Now that they think he had something to do with clare going missing. No one would be messing with him.

Since the forensics guy had his car for firther testing Eli was forced to walk home. despite his buddies offering to take him home. He felt that the short walk would do him good. it was dark but he knew the neighborhood and he knew it was safe. Halfway home a figure stepped out of the bushes. Cloaked in dark clothes. A hood covering their head and a mask covering their face.

"Why couldn't you have just let her go and gotten over her?"

"Clare?"

**a/n: yep i just dropped you right off that cliff didnt i? Well maybe i pushed you, just a little bit... you have no proof! lol ... sorry again for the late update. and i still feel this was too sappy of a chapter wanted to scrub it all but the hubby pushed me to keep it.. hope you all like it... reviews... please... **

**zombi3butt3rfly**


End file.
